Every Part Of Me
by denlilledigter
Summary: Lily, er stukket af fra James. hun starter forfra. men hendes liv er ikke blevet bedre, kun værre, hun er et narkovrag, der prostituerer sig selv, for at få råd til stoffer, sprut, smøger og mad til hendes søn.


_**Hej alle, jeg håber virkelig at i kan li' denne historie. Please giv en lille kommentar, og skriv gerne hvad i synes, og hvad der kan forbedres :) jeg fik ideen til historien, mens jeg hørte, Every part of me, med Hannah Montana.**_

_Every part of me._

_For længe siden var hun stukket af. Ingen vidste hvad der blev af hende. Alle spurgte hinanden om de samme ting. Hvorfor gjorde hun det? Hvor er hun nu?_

_Det eneste man vidste var at hun levede som en prinsesse. Hun var lige blevet gift, med den mest fantastiske mand i verden. James Potter. Hun var smuk, klog, sød. Hun var rig, levede i et palæ, hun havde et godt job, med god løn. Hun var alt det som, så mange andre piger, kun kunne drømme om at blive. Og for at gøre det hele bedre var hun en heks, hun havde gået på Hogwarts. Hun var lige blevet gift med den fantastiske James Potter. Hendes drømmefyr. Manden der gjorde alt muligt for hende. Den eneste mand hun nogensinde kunne elske, og den eneste mand der nogensinde havde elsket hende. Hun var blevet gravid. Alle snakkede om det. Alle glædede sig til at den lille nye Potter skulle komme til verdenen. Men hvorfor stak hun af? Det eneste man vidste om det var, at hendes mand en dag var vågnet op, og havde fundet huset tomt. Alle hendes ejendele, lå hvor de altid havde været, men alt hendes tøj var væk, alle billederne af hende var væk. James var gået ned i stuen, og havde på det lille bord fundet en sedl skrevet med hendes håndskrift._

_Kære James._

_Jeg ved at du elsker mig, og jeg elsker også dig. _

_Men, jeg kan bare ikke klare det._

_Jeg må væk herfra. _

_Jeg ved at du nok skal klare dig, du skal nok finde en anden._

_De kærligste hilsner Lily Evans._

_James forstod det ikke. Hvad var det hun ikke havde kunnet klare? Hvad var der sket? Hvad havde han gjort? _

_James kunne ikke holde op med at bekymre sig om hende. Otte år efter, tænkte han stadig på hende, han havde stadig sedlen hvorpå der stod at hun nok skulle klare sig. Han prøvede på at tro på det, men inderst inde gjorde han ikke._

_På en måde havde han ret. Lily havde nemlig på ingen måde klaret sig. Lige så snart hun var rejst fra Godric-dalen, rejst fra sit job, rejst fra det hele, gik det galt. Hun havde ingen penge, og efter en måned, fik hun en baby, der også skulle forsørges. _

_Hun begyndte at drikke, ryge, tage stoffer, det hele. Men hun fortrød ikke. Overhovedet ikke. Hun var måske ikke lykkelig længere, men hun fortrød på ingen måde, det valg hun havde taget._

_Hun havde kun én rigtig veninde. Ellers så alle dem hun var i kontakt med, var de mænd hun var sammen med. Man kunne kalde hende for prostitueret, og hun var ligeglad. For det var jo det hun var!_

_Hun tjente på at have sex med andre mænd. Men hun mente selv at hun var nødt til det. Hun mente at hun fortjente det sølle liv hun havde. Mest af alt, mente hun at hun fortjente at dø, men hun kunne ikke få sig selv til at begå selvmord. Hun var ikke bange eller noget i den stil. Hun kunne bare ikke gøre det i mod hendes søn._

_Han fortjente ikke at miste sin mor. I forvejen kendte han ikke sin far._

_Lily havde før, tænkt over at prøve og finde James, men hun mente ikke at han stadig elskede hende. Ikke efter det hun gjorde mod ham. Ikke efter at hun havde ændret sig så meget._

_James åbnede sit vindue, og ind kom hans brune ugle._

"_Tak Lily!" Han havde opkaldt uglen efter den pige han elskede. Den pige der for så mange år siden havde forladt ham._

_Hans venner havde prøvet at få ham til at glemme hende, men det var umuligt for ham. _

_Han havde prøvet alt, men intet virkede._

_Han åbnede brevet og begyndte at læse._

_Kære James Harold Potter._

_Det glæder os at fortælle, at du har fået jobbet._

_Vi sørger for togbiletter til London._

_Det eneste du skal gøre er at møde op på Godric Station onsdag klokken 12._

_Med venlig hilsen,_

_Ministeriet for magi._

_James læste brevet igen og igen. Han havde ventet længe på at få besked, og nu stod han her, med et nyt arbejde._

_Han kiggede brevet igennem endnu engang. Allerede i morgen skulle han rejse. Han skyndte sig at pakke alt._

_Dagen efter, mødte han op på togstationen i Godric-dalen._

_Her mødte han en udsending fra ministeriet. _

_Hele togturen sad han og kiggede ud af vinduet mens, han tænkte på den pige han altid ville elske._

_Endnu en dag var gået. Lily havde i alt tjen 150 dollars den dag._

_Hendes søn sov sødt. Lille Harry Evans, der lignede son far så meget._

_Så så hun noget, komme nærmere. Hun genkendte det med det samme. Det var en ugle der kom flyvende. Og den styrede lige ned til hende._

_Den havde et brev til hende._

_Kære Lily Elisabeth Marie Evans._

_Vi ville ønske at du kunne komme hjem og bo hos os._

_Vi savner dig, rigtig meget._

_Vi skal nok sørge for at dig og lille Harry får flybiletter til Amerika._

_Hvis du møder op i lufthavnen på næste mandag, skal Ted nok vente på dig._

_Med venlig hilsen Andromeda Tonks._

_Jeg blev så glad da jeg læste brevet._

_Andromeda var den eneste heks hun havde haft kontakt med siden hun stak af, og nu ville hun have at Lily og Harry skulle komme. Der var intet Lily hellere ville, så hun sendte straks sit svar med uglen tilbage._

_Da Harry vågnede den næste morgen fortalte hun, at de skulle flytte. Han smilede stort, og sammen gik de to en tur i London. De startede med at gå i parken. Men da de skulle til at gå, så hun én. Denne mand lignede på en prik, hendes søn. Denne mand lignede på en prik, den mand hun forlod engang. Ligeså snart han kiggede på hende, kiggede hun væk, og marcherede ud af parken med sin søn._

"_LILY?" Manden var løbet hen til hende._

"_Du må have forvekslet mig med en anden!" Sagde hun mens hun prøvede at holde tårerne tilbage._

_Men manden troede ikke på hende._

"_Lily. Jeg ved det er dig!"_

"_Nej James. Det er ikke mig."_

"_Nu skal du ikke være fjollet!"_

"_Jeg er ikke fjollet, James. Jeg mener hvad jeg siger. Jeg er ikke længere den pige jeg var engang. Jeg har ændret mig. Og det er ikke til det bedre." James stirrede chokkeret på hende. Han kiggede op og ned af hende, og opdagede at hun, var klædt i meget lidt, og meget tyndt tøj. Hun havde små stilletter på. Og så var det tilmed vinter._

_Han kiggede på hendes arme og ben, og opdagede at der var snitsår over det hele._

_Efter at have iagttaget hende i fem minutter gik han hen og krammede hende. Men hun skubbede ham bare væk._

"_Hvad er der Lily?"_

"_Jeg er bare ikke længere den pige, du blev forelsket i. Du kan aldrig elske mig igen. Det er der ingen der kan!" Hendes øjne var nu helt fulde af tårer._

"_Moar!" Lily og James kiggede ned på Harry._

"_Jeg elsker dig da!" Lily smilede til den lille dreng der stod ved hendes side._

"_Det ved jeg Harry!" _

_James kiggede nysgerrigt på den lille dreng, og derefter på Lily._

"_Er han din?" Spurgte han. Hun nikkede._

"_Men hvem er faderen?" Lily kiggede på James og smilede så._

"_Mig?" James pegede på sig selv, og Lily nikkede._

_Lily skulle til at vende sig om for at gå igen, men James tog endnu engang fat i hende._

"_Du må ikke gøre det imod mig. Ikke igen. Du må ikke gå fra mig. Jeg kan ikke holde til det. Du rejste én gang, og knuste mit hjerte. Jeg elsker dig Lily. Det gør jeg virkelig!" _

"_Jeg er ked af det James. Men mig og Harry rejser på mandag. Vi skal til Amerika._

_Jeg har besluttet at starte forfra én gang til."_

"_Nej Lily. Lad være med at rejse fra mig." Han kiggede på hende med bedende øjne._

"_Jeg savner dig. Vi savner dig alle sammen. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank, selv Severus savner dig. Vi ved ikke Andromeda. Der er ingen der har holdt kontakten med hende, men jeg er sikker på at hun også savner dig!"_

"_Jeg holdt kontakten med hende. Det er hende jeg skal bo hos. Det er hende der kommer til at tage sig af Harry, når..." Mere nåede hun ikke at sige før hendes stemme knækkede over._

"_Hvad Lily." _

"_Når det er slut James. Når det er slut for mig!" _

"_Hvad mener du?"_

"_Jeg er syg. Meget syg. Jeg skal operares i Amerika. Men det er ikke sikkert at jeg overlever."_

"_Så tag mig med. Tag mig med, så jeg kan være sammen med dig."_

"_Nej James. Forstår du det ikke? Jeg rejste fordi jeg er syg. Jeg ville ikke have at du skulle se mig dø!"_

_Lily løb afsted uvidende om at James fulgte efter._

_Mandag, mødtes hun med Ted i lufthavnen. De fløj afsted til New York. Hele turen sad Lily og kiggede ud af vinduet, mens hun tænkte på James._

_Da det begyndte at blive mørkt landede de._

_Andromeda og hendes datter Nymphadora, ventede på dem i lufthavnen. Men der var to til._

_Remus og Sirius stod sammen med Andromeda. Sirius smilede og kom hen for at kramme hende, men hun undveg ham._

_Ligesom James, kiggede han på hende. Da han så alle hendes snitsår, gjorde han store øjne._

"_Har du gjort det dér mod dig selv?" Spurgte han, og som svar nikkede hun bare, og gik hen til hende veninde._

"_Du skal til lægen i morgen, Lily. Jeg har skaffet dig en tid hos en af de bedste!" Andromeda smilede til hendes veninde._

"_Tak!" Sagde Lily og smilede tilbage._

"_Hvornår kom de?" Spurgte Lily og pegede hen mod Remus og Sirius._

"_De ankom i morges. Der er flere derhjemme. Alle vores gamle venner fra skolen er her. De glæder sig så meget til at se dig!"_

_De rejste med susepulver hjem til familien Tonks._

_Lige da Lily, kom ind blev hun mødt af glade smil over det hele. Lige meget hvor hen hun kiggede sad der venner. Alice, Frank, deres søn Neville, Peter, Severus, og James. James kiggede på hende og smilede svagt. Hun valgte at ignorere ham, og lod Harry komme ind. Det første Harry gjorde var at gå over til Neville. De to små drenge blev gode venner med det samme._

_Lily var meget træt så hun spurgte hvor gæsteværelset var og gik i seng._

_Dagen efter blev Lily vækket af James._

"_Lily. Vågn op. Du skal til læge!"_

_Lily gik med ham. De tog afsted til hospitalet._

_James måtte ikke komme med ind så Lily gik ind alene._

_Hun lagde sig på en briks, og blev bedøvet._

_Da hun vågnede, var hun et andet sted. Hun var sammen med sine forældre. Men det kunne jo ikke være rigtigt. De var jo døde. De havde jo været døde siden hun var sytten. Men alligevel, stod de og smilede til hende. Hendes lillebror var der også. _

"_Men, i er jo... er jeg død?" Spurgte hun, og så til mens hendes familie nikkede til hende._

_Men så mærkede hun nogle stød på brystet, og hørte nogle råbe._

"_NEJ. HUN KAN IKKE VÆRE DØD. DET KAN HUN IKKE!" Det var James der råbte._

_Endnu engang mærkede hun stød på brystet. Så besvimede hun._

_Stemmerne blev mere tydelige nu._

"_Jeg er ked af det, men vi har mistet hende. Det nytter ikke at prøve igen!" Det var en fremmed mands stemme._

_Men så hørte hun også nogle bip lyde._

"_To sekunder. Det ser ud til. Hende hjerte banker igen. Hun lever stadig!"_

_Hun åbnede langsomt øjnene, og så James med tårer i øjnene, og et kæmpe smil på læben._

"_Du lever. Lily. Du lever!" _

"_Det ser ud til at du har ret." Svarede Lily, og smilede tilbage._

_Hun skulle blive på hospitalet i to uger, men da hun kom tilbage til familien Tonks hus, blev hun budt velkommen af alle hende gamle venner. Andromeda og Ted passede og plejede hende, og hendes sød. James kom på besøg hver dag. Og det endte med at han for anden gang i sit liv friede til den pige han elskede._

_For anden gang i hendes liv gav Lily sit ja til den mand hun altid havde elsket._

_Inderst inde var hun stadig, ulykkelig, men udenpå lod hun som om hun aldrig var stukket af. Harry voksede op, og begyndte på Hogwarts._

_Selvom det gik så godt, endte Lily alligevel med at dø af hendes sygdom. Lægerne havde ikke kunnet rede hende liv. De kunne kun udsætte hendes udløbsdato, med nogle år._

_James kiggede op i luften. Han havde lige været til sin kones begravelse._

_Nu stod han og kiggede op i luften mens han talte til hende._

"_Jeg ved at du ikke er her mere Lily. Jeg ved også, at du ikke kan komme tilbage denne gang. Men lige meget hvad vil jeg altid elske dig." En tåre løb ned af hans kind, mens han stod dér med Harry i hånden og talte til hende._

_Da han var blevet færdig, kunne han have svoret på at han hørte hende synge:_

_Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me_

_Han kiggede ligeud, og syntes at han så hende stå dér og smile til ham._

"_Jeg vil også altid elske dig James."_

_Også var hun væk..._


End file.
